


And They Were Happy

by minyoongurt



Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Doctor Will Solace, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Family, Hades and Apollo don’t suck sometimes, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, they have a baby!, this really isn’t that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Nico and Will find a gift outside their door in the early hours of the morning.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854148
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	And They Were Happy

**Author's Note:**

> *not proofread*

Will was happy. 

He was living in an apartment in New York City with Nico, his best friend and Fiancé. They had been dating since they were teenagers, their relationship stretching a healthy nine years and counting. Will was training to be a pediatrician, something he had wanted to be for years now. Nico, on the other hand, was a musician. He worked at home most days, occasionally going out for band practice. The band was still growing, but there was hope. They were living a great life. They weren’t rich, they didn’t live in a huge space, but they were so, so happy. 

Nico was happy. 

But...something was missing.

  * ••



It was the middle of the night when Will was woken up by a bright light. He slowly looked around the room, the light flowing through the windows. He reached for his fiancé, shaking his shoulder. By the time Nico stirred the light had faded, leaving them cloaked in darkness. 

“Will…?” Nico grumbled, propping himself up on his forearms. His hair was disheveled, sticking up in every direction. His faded camp shirt was twisted awkwardly, all but begging to be fixed by the son of Apollo. 

“Did...Did you see that?” Will whispered, clutching Nico’s arm. “The light?” 

Nico frowned, slowly sitting up the rest of the way and rubbing his eyes. He stared at his partner in confusion. “You’re not dying, what do you mean you saw “the light”?” He said with a small scoff. Will didn’t reek the stench of death, so he couldn’t possibly be dying.

The blonde shook his head and took Nico’s hand, squeezing it as he looked around. His body tensed when there was a knock on their front door. He looked at his fiancé, their eyes locking for just a moment. They were both on their feet in a second, moving as quietly as possible. Will grabbed a small dagger from his bedside drawer while Nico took his Stygian Iron sword from the closet, where it had been stored for a few years now. 

Nico took the first step towards the bedroom door, quietly opening it. He gestured for Will to follow him as he crept out of the bedroom and through the hall. He peeked around the corner and stared at the front door. There was a faint glow coming from outside the door, confusing both of the demigods. 

“Please Gods don’t let it be a monster.” Will muttered quietly, gripping his dagger like his life depended on it. Well...it could. 

Nico took a deep breath. They hadn’t been attacked in ages, there’s no way it could be a monster. A monster would be tearing the door down to get to them. 

“I want you to stay back while I open the door. If it’s a monster I’ll handle it, I can’t have you getting hurt.” The son of Hades whispered, turning to give his partner a serious look. 

“But-“

“No buts. You heard me.” Nico said, his voice bordering cold. 

He reached for the lock on the door, turning until he heard a small “click!”. His hand encircled the handle twisting it slowly before throwing the door open. He held his sword tightly, ready to swing at whatever was to jump at them. 

But nothing did. 

The pair both looked down, both of them frozen in shock. There, bundled up in a glowing golden blanket, was a child. A  _ baby _ . 

“Oh my gods-“ Will’s dagger clattered to the ground as he rushed to the baby. He fell to his knees, carefully lifting the bundle into his arms. The glow began to dim until finally they were left with a normal blanket. 

Nico was frozen, staring at the child in his fiancé’s arms. He took a shaky breath, slowly moving to close and lock the door again. He leaned his sword against the wall, trying to calm down from the sudden adrenaline rush. He finally moved closer to Will to get a better look at the strange child. His brows pinched together when he noticed an envelope tucked between the folds in the blanket. It was white, sealed with black wax. He flipped it over. 

_ William and Nico _

“Open it.” Will whispered, beginning to absentmindedly sway back and forth with the child. 

Nico nodded, slowly breaking the seal. He opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper. Upon unfolding it, he recognized his father’s handwriting. With that, he began to read.

_ “My son and son in-law, _

_ I normally don’t do such things for my children, let alone someone else’s child, but some people deserve it. I do not converse nor conspire with other gods, you both know this, but arrangements can be made. _

_ We went through great trouble to get this child to you, but consider her a gift. She is yours to protect and dare I ever find her enter the underworld without you both, you will find yourselves in an undesirable situation. _

_ William, I requested your father drop her off. I do not trust that fool Hermes. _

_ I wish you both luck in being better fathers that I nor Apollo were. _

_ Protect her. Love her. Cherish her. _

_ Hades” _

Nico slowly lowered the note, looking up at Will with tears in his eyes. He wasn’t one to cry but...he couldn’t help it. “Our...daughter?” He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. He couldn’t believe this. They had both been talking about children for a year or two, but neither of them would have never guessed their fathers would do this for them. The gods gifted them a child. 

“Neeks.”

The ravenette snapped out of his daze and looked to Will, who had inched closer to him. The little girl had begun to stir, her little face scrunching up and her arms coming free of the blanket as she stretched. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing their crystal clear blue color. 

“She’s got your eyes.” Nico whispered, reaching out to gently brush the pad of his thumb against her round cheek. 

Will nodded, smiling lovingly at her. “Let’s go sit down, I think I may pass out if I stand any longer.” He said, only half joking. He made his way to the living room just as the morning light began to shine over New York. Nico came to join him, leaning against his side. “We don’t have anything to take care of her with. No formula, no diapers, no clothes, nothing. Oh gods, I’m not ready for this. I’m not ready to be a Papa. What if-“

“Will.”

The blonde looked over to his partner, eyes wide and panicked. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. 

“I can go down to that twenty-four hour corner store a block from here and pick stuff up, it’s no big deal. I’ll be quick.” Nico said in a hushed voice, bringing his hand up to smooth down some of Will’s unruly curls. “I’ll shadow travel, I can get it done in like...fifteen minutes.” He said, taking one more look at the child before getting to his feet. 

Normally, Will would be against Nico shadow traveling, especially after not doing it for so long, but...this was kind of necessary. He looked down at the little girl, gently taking one of her curled up fists in his hand. A small smile grew on his lips when she wrapped her fingers around his thumb. He held her close to his chest as he leaned back against the couch. He tried to keep his thoughts at bay, not wanting to panic too much and stress the little girl out. He looked up when he heard Nico’s footsteps and the rustling of his well-loved bomber jacket. 

“Alright, I shouldn’t be long. It’s early so hopefully no one will be there to bother me.” Nico said casually as he shoved his wallet and keys into his jacket pockets. He still had his skeleton printed pajama pants on, but Will didn’t have the heart to make him go change. 

“Don’t you think we should name her first…?” Will asked quietly, gazing back down at their daughter. The more he looked at her the more he realized how much she resembled the both of them. Her soft skin was olive like Nico’s, her eyes the clearest of blues like Will’s. Her hair was black, but there was the slightest of curl to the fine strands. She had yet to smile, so there was no telling if she had been gifted Will’s dimples. 

Nico took a seat back on the couch, carefully tucking the blanket back around the child’s small feet. He breathed out a small sigh before shrugging. 

“I never put any thought into baby names.” He sighed, leaning his cheek against Will’s shoulder and watching the child fall back to sleep. 

Will pursed his lips, trying to think of something,  _ anything _ . A smile came to his face when an idea came to mind. 

“What about Bianca?” He asked. 

A breathy laugh escaped Nico. He shot his partner an amused smile. “I mean…” At first it sounded ridiculous, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to carry on his late sister’s legacy. “I wouldn’t be opposed to Bianca.” 

Will grinned, brushing his thumb against her knuckles. “Bianca.” He whispered, testing the waters. “Baby Bee.” He cooed, his paternal instincts finally kicking in properly. 

“Bianca Lee di Angelo-Solace.” Nico whispered. “After your brother. It’s kind of a mouthful, but it’s not a bad mouthful.”

Will’s heart ached a bit at the thought of his brother, but that had been years upon years ago, he was at peace with the thought of Lee Fletcher’s death. “I love it.” He breathed out. “Bianca Lee.” He looked at Nico and placed a kiss on the top of his head. “You should go before she wakes up crying.” He whispered. 

Nico nodded, touching the baby’s leg before getting up. “I’ll be back as soon as possible. If anything happens please Iris Message me. If I don’t answer then you take her and you run. I’ll find you.” He said firmly, cupping Will’s cheeks and kissing his forehead. “I love you.” He said, stepping back. 

Will nodded, his curls bouncing slightly. “I love you too, Neeks.” 

Nico smiled. And with that, he melted into the shadows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: @tiniyoungk


End file.
